


these points of data make a beautiful line

by verity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body parts in the mini fridge have proved to be his undoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these points of data make a beautiful line

**Author's Note:**

> For [the prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=1515071#t1515071): _Part of the reason Sherlock keeps body parts in obvious places is misdirection. They find a severed something and stop looking. It's worked with all his former flatmates, but John is a doctor. He's seen body parts and suffered medical school practical jokes. He finds what's being covered up by the misdirection. (up to the writer what that is. something worse than drugs, very personal diaries, anime collection, portal to Narnia, whatever)_

Sherlock Holmes has had to come up with a lot of excuses to avoid his bedroom for the last month. John was sure to notice eventually, but until now the grotesqueries occupying the fridge, his erratic sleep habits, and a sudden enthusiasm for bad telly have managed to mask the fact that Sherlock never actually leaves their shared rooms. Also, that his entire wardrobe is in the linen cupboard.

The problem with his bedroom might never have come to light if it weren't for the smell. The body parts in the mini fridge have proved to be his undoing.

John, having finally sussed out the source of the odd odor that has begun to permeate the flat over the last week, is livid. "I doubt Mrs. Hudson would find your research 'too sensitive to disturb,' Sherlock."

"There are several problems," Sherlock says vaguely. "Very serious. It's out of the question."

The main problem is that his bedroom is a portal to Narnia. The others mostly involve the state of the experiment.

For John's sake, he glosses over the latter.

"How," John asks after a few minutes of silence and a brief open-and-shut confirmation, " _How_ is your bedroom a portal to Narnia?"

He adjusts the fit of his gloves and avoids meeting John's eyes. "It just is."

"Lestrade's been in there. _Anderson's_ been in there, I know, I've seen him."

"They didn't know it was a portal to Narnia."

"So it only works now that I know it's a portal to Narnia. Right." John sighs. "So who's getting the severed hand out?"

Sherlock stares at John.

"What?"


End file.
